Son of the Pit
by danieliscool7
Summary: Notice: Sorry if this story sounds like Pluto's Daughter 11's Broken, but i'm trying to make it unique. The Titan war just ended, but Percy overheard a "hero" Plotting against Olympus. He kills the hero and is sentenced to Tartarus for eternity of torture for treason. only one unlikely deity can get him out so he can wreak vengeance on Olympus. My first fic :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- How I got Here**

3rd Person POV

A badly scarred man was slumped down in the back of a slightly glowing dark black cell with stygian iron bars keeping him from escaping his eternal punishment. His cell, oh how he had grown to love this cell. The time he spent in his cell was the only time he got a break from being tortured. After a long day of being beat and burned, it was heaven to this man to be able to sit down in his cell with it's cold floor. The man quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the torture he had to endure, hoping that the dream would not come back. Of course, it did.

_Zues- "Percy Jackson, for treason against the gods, for killing the greatest hero to ever live, who also happens to be my son, Heracles, I punish you to eternal Torture from Hyperion in Tartarus. Any objections?" Only 3 hands went up throughout the entire throne room of the gods, one for Thalia Grace, One for Artemis, and one for Hera._

_The almighty god of theatrics then rose from his seat and stomped his foot, demanding why those three did not wish for Percy to be damned after what he did. _

_Hera- "That dumb ass got what was coming to him. He did not deserve life, much less godhood" Hera spat at her husband_

_Artemis- "Dad, after that bitch hurt Zoe, how can you expect me to like him?_

_Thalia- "Dad! Please don't! Percy is my best friend, you can just send him to Hyperion, who has done much more wrong than Percy ever did!"_

_Zues- "I can and I will! Percy any last words?"_

_Percy- "Yes, I do." Percy spoke in a soft whisper of a voice, which immediately got the attention of the entire throne room, realizing it was the only way to hear him. "You shall all pay dearly for this choice, I swear on the styx that all that voted against me shall be punished severely for there actions." Percy then glared at where Posidon, Anabeth, And Nico were standing. "Why did you betray me? Why?" Percy asked before a large crack opened at his feet._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took me a few days to update but it was new-years and I had to go up north to a place my family in a way owns, but to all those who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story, it was you humans (hopefully your humans) that got me off my gaming ass to start writing. I will increasingly make chapters longer, and hopefully better. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordon, if I was this would be published and I would be sitting in a hot tub right now. On a side note, I'm in a really hot room right now, I mean uncomfortably hot.**

**Third POV (Focussed on Percy, aka The Scarred Man)**

Percy woke up from the dream with a jolt, looking as if he had bean shocked awake by lightning. Then, harsh scraping noises that somewhat resembled coughing came out of him. He no longer had the energy or water inside of him for tears, so this is what came out when he cried.

"Time to get out of your crate runt!" Shouted Hyperion.

Percy was about to retort with some witty reply, when he realized he would only make matters worse on himself, make the pain, the torturing worse. He unwillingly crawled out of his cell, only to have his head kicked by his torturer's hard leather boot. Blood poored into Percy's mouth, and anger clouded his judgement. He spat the blood onto Hyperion's boot, not thinking about the consequences. Hyperion just chuckled, "When will you learn." He pulled Percy to his feet, "That" *Slap* "I" *Uppercut* "Am in charge here" He said calmly while pulling out a knife and stabbing Percy's shoulder. Percy howled in pain while blood gushed out of his shoulder like a water flows from a fountain. But, he didn't fight back but only accepted the pain, the torture, that he was forced to endure day after day until he finally dropped. For he knew that fighting back would only make it worse.

_**Flashback**_

_Hyperion stuck knives in Percy to where he looked like a porcupine, and percy could feel each one. None were on fatal points, though Percy wishes they were. "Ha, Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus, destroyer of titans, and now my PLAYTHING!" Hyperion taunted, saying the last word with enthusiasm. "Oh and by the way, since daddy disowned you, your powers over water are now gone, any earth-shaker abilities, that you probably didn't have because were too weak, are gone too!"_

_Percy was seething with rage, using every little bit of his willpower not to lash out at Hyperion as he knew it would only end up with extra pain for him._

_Hyperion was grinning like some sort of sadistic monster when he dumped Percy in the River Styx. He counted to 180 (3 minutes) before pulling him out. Percy was gasping for breath and bleeding everywhere. Hyperion then plucked all of the knives out of Percy, or so he thought. Percy had tucked one knife into his pants somehow while being in agonizing pain of the Styx. The knife was secured by his pant's waistband, touching only his pants and his undergarments. After plucking the knives out of Percy's body, Hyperion through Percy into the River Phlegethon, as it was the most painful way to heal him. Like Hyperion expected, Percy came out gasping for the poisonous air of Tartarus. But, he did not expect to be stabbed in the chest by what seemed to be a dead Percy. Percy then limped away, hoping to be limping in the direction of the doors of death, after running for what seemed to be an hour, percy sprawled out on the hot painful ground of Tartarus, gasping for air and battling consciousness because he was so exhausted. "HA HA HA!" Hyperion bellowed. "You didn't expect me to just leave you did you? Besides, I'm not kill-able down here!"_

_ With a swift kick to Percy's left temple, Hyperion dragged an unconscious Percy back to there 'Camp' or torture zone for Percy. Hyperion then chained Percy with deep black stygian iron chains that seemed to suck in the light around them to a tall stygian iron pole. When Percy woke up, Hyperion decided to have a little fun agitating the 'Hero of Olympus' before the unholy punishment he was to deal out. _

_"You know, your girlfriend always hated you, and your dad thought of you as a disgrace to the House of Poseidon." _

_If you looked beyond Percy's ever so strong layer of defiance in his eyes, you could see betrayal, pain, sadness, but most of all hatred._

_"Oh and your best friend, that death-spawn, he can't wait 'till you die so that he'll have you under his control."_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH AND JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Percy roared _

_"Okay, if that's what you want" Hyperion said with an evil looking smirk._

_CRRACK!_

_Hyperion whipped Percy with a flexible celestial bronze whip, on his back afterwards there were long scars. He then dumped Percy in the Acheron River and left him there wallowing in pain for the next hour._

After that escape attempt, Percy decided escape was impossible.

**A/N: I went through this chapter and edited it after realizing how many mistakes I made. Just for a little help understanding this story, the river Styx is the river of hatred and it is painful to bath in. The river Phlegethon is a river made out of fire and is used to heal the tortured soles in the fields of punishment in the underworld, though it flows deep into the heart of Tartarus. The river Acheron is the river of pain, 'nuff said. Anyways, review and tell me how you like it, what needs improvement, suggestions, shtuff like that. And I'd appreciate if you could take the time to favorite+follow my story too, thanks. :)**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT STUFF**

**(This isn't a chapter)**

**Ok so I'm going to go over some important stuff in this so please read**

**1. My update schedule will probably be a 1-5k word chapter every Saturday and ****Wednesday**

**2. I probably won't be doing 2 stories at once**

**3. I won't be writing any lemons, I like my story not taken down and it's rated T**

**4. If I ever take a long break from writing it will probably be for a reason**

**5. I appreciate all of you who review, favorite, and follow my story and those who just read it too**

**6. If you have a suggestion don't hesitate to post it in the reviews**

**7. In-case anyone couldn't tell, Heracles is the hero that Percy killed and Artemis and Hera are talking about in chapter 1**

**8. This story takes place after Kronos was defeated**

**My version of the Prophecy of Seven Below**

**SPOILER BELOW**

**Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,**

**To lightning and hell, the world must fall,**

**An oath to keep with a final breath,**

**Foes bear arm to the Doors of Death,**

**Betrayed one they must find,**

**They must revive what left of his spirit is kind,**

**Restore him or all hope is lost,**

**The world shall fall at a great cost.**

**Remember that the prophecy is subject to change at any time until it is official, this is what it will probably be though.**


	4. Chapter 3-The Adoption

**Chapter 3**

**A/N I was feeling generous today, so here is another update. Thanks for the support.**

**-danieliscool7**

**Percy's cell present time focussed on Percy**

So here this broken, pained, hateful, and once powerful man slumped, against the cold hard stygian iron cell wall. The only thing that kept this man alive was hatred, hatred to those who betrayed him. And the need for revenge. He had given up on hope that he would be rescued or ever had any chance of escape long ago, but over the past century he held on. With minimal food and water, he managed to live for a century in this damned hell-hole, for only one reason, revenge. And so, when someone knocked on his cell door, he only snarled and hissed out "Tortures don't start for another hour bitch!"

When he heard laughing though, he was quite surprised. He wasn't fearful though, he had heard Hyperion laugh evilly like this before, and it no longer affected him as his was much, MUCH more intimidating. He merely scowled and attempted to go back to sleep.

Percy was quite surprised though to instead of having a forceful slap to the face, he had a gentle touch to his shoulder. He hadn't felt something like that since he got here. He looked up, wondering what had dared showed him, the prisoner, kindness. The man he saw was not at all what he expected though.

The man with a hand on Percy's shoulder had cold black eyes with hellfire burning infinitely in them. He was wearing a black suit with images of tortured faces on it. He had an aurora of an extremely dark red that shined so brightly with power it was hard for Percy to look at. Then the man spoke in a deep, scary voice that radiated power and sent chills up Percy's spine.

"Do you know who I am?"

Percy just glared defiantly at him and simply said "No"

"Ha! I like you kid. Surviving a century in me, no mortal has ever done that before"

"Wait, that means your-"

"Yes yes yes I'm Tartarus, and I know that you're Percy Jackson, the betrayed one. You probably are wondering why I am here?"

"I already know. To kill me since I've survived so long. Go ahead, I won't stop you."

Tartarus gave a cold harsh laughter that seemed to come from everywhere. "Kid, if I wanted you dead, you would be dead."

"Then what do you want me for?"

"To know if you wanted to get revenge against your betrayers."

Now it was Percy's turn to give a laugh. A laugh so dark, so hateful, so evil, that is would send chills up even the darkest of monsters spines. "Of course I do. Sadly the only way to do that is escape, something that is impossible for me now."

Tartarus then chuckled, "That's what you think. There is one way"

"WHAT IS IT!" Percy shouted.

"Well, I have been watching you. You're strong, defiant, and have a shit-ton of the most powerful emotion in you, hate. I was wondering if you would like me to become your father, since your biological father disowned you."

"Power like this never comes without a price. Whats the catch?"

"None other than you would have to be my son, as we primordials are not allowed to have demigod children naturally though there is nothing wrong with adoption."

Percy grinned. "Then what are we waiting for, dad?"

"That's the spirit!" Tartarus laughed, but this time it was full of mirth. "Okay stay still for a minute"

"Okay"

"I, Tartarus, Spirit of the pit, adopt this child to be my son." A hellish mist swirled around Percy, flowing into his body though his mouth. When it had finished, Percy crumbled to the ground, but Tartarus helped him up. "How do you feel son?"

"Stronger"

Tartarus then laughed again. "Well, I believe you have a certain Titan to pay a visit to. By the way, since your my son, when you kill something in the pit, it stays dead. Permanently." Tartarus said before handing Percy a long hellish-red colored sword that seemed to radiate power and destruction.

Percy then hugged his new dad, Tartarus, and ran out of the opened cell door, grinning like some sort of madman. He ran over to where Hyperion was sitting, sharpening his already too sharp knives, and yelled "FACE ME! UNLESS YOU ARE TO AFRAID TO FIGHT THE PERSON YOU HAVE BEEN TORTURING FOR THE PAST CENTURY" Hyperion grinned, having no idea what had happened to Percy when he was in his cell. Percy then pulled out his sword from a blood-red scabbard his dad had placed on his back, which seemed to make Hyperion flinch from fear. Hyperion immediately recomposed himself though and pulled out his own weapons, thinking 'Now I can finally kill the shrimp'. He had no idea of how wrong he was. Percy then charged Hyperion and let out a blood curdling battle cry, all while grinning like a sadistic monster. He ducked under two of Hyperion's throwing knives, and blocked the others with his sword. Hyperion, not expecting his newly sharpened knives to be deflected so easily, was pummeled by Percy.

Percy then pinned Hyperion to the ground, with Hyperion whimpering. "Please, Please have mercy. I won't attack you again, I'll let you go. Percy then seemed to ponder this thought while really he was thinking of how to make this the most painful as possible for Hyperion. After about a minute, he responded "You know, that's quite a generous offer you have, but I think I will take my time with you. Besides, where you're going you will never bother me again. But answer me this one question, did you take mercy on me? DID YOU!"

Hyperion wimpered out in a pained voice "n-n-no."

Percy, grinning, then replied "then I will my time with you."

**WARNING- Gruesome detail. This next Paragraph will be very gory and bloody.**

Percy then cut off each of Hyperion's fingers, taking his time with each one. With Ichor gushing out of them, he then forced Hyperion to eat them. He then did the same with the toe's, Ichor gushing out where they used to be. Then he made long gashes in X patterns over Hyperions arms, legs, and chest. With his body covered in his oponents Ichor, Percy then slowly cut each of Hyperions legs and arms off, then castrated his genitals, making Hyperion feel every bit of pain. With Ichor covering his sword, Percy then decapitated Hyperion and walked away, strangely feeling very satisfied with his work.

**A/N: Sorry if that was a little to gory at the end. That probably won't happen again, but just so you know, Percy is a bit darker in this story. Next chapter will be about him leaving Tartarus and finding Piper. Keep reading, and review. Just and FYI, but I read every review and have responded to them all so far. thanks for the support, and please give me any suggestions you have as they are always welcome. (This chapter and all before it have been updated)**


	5. Chapter 4-Meeting Piper

**Hey guys I'm going for a decently long chapter today. Let's see if I can get over 1k words in this chapter :). ****I appreciate the support you guys give me, and my story have over 500 views! This chapter won't be very violent though there still will be fighting. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this even? I mean it's kinda obvious that im not rick riordon and i dont own pjo.**

Percy began walking back to where his father was when he noticed he was gone. Percy shugged, "Oh well" he mumbled to himself, he could escape on his own anyway. Percy began walking in a random direction when he realized that he knew where everything and everyone in Tartarus was, including the exits. Percy noticed a nearby exit to Nevada, 'Thats pretty far from the gods' he thought. It also has only one monster near it, someone Percy couldn't wait to get his hands dirty on. When Percy was just ten yards away from the exit, he heard a roard and thunderous stomping. Percy immidiately whipped around, grinning like the devil, when he charged the beast with his blood red sword. When the Minotaur and Percy's sword collided, the Minotaur dropped to the ground, it's lifeless body in a heap. Percy then walked out of the hell-hole that he had been trapped in for the past century. Bright white light blinded Percy's eyes temperarely, as Tartarus rarely had any lighting brighter that the natural glow that it produced. Percy tested his eyes again after a few minutes, having ajusted to the bright light. He was surprised to say the least when the hole that he had used to exit his place of punishment closed up after he climbed out.

He then found an intense hunger hit him from eating minimal food and an amazingly large thirst for drinking minimal water in Tartarus. Apparently minimal in Tartarus in less than minimal on earth, because he felt as if he would colapse any second from exhaustion. He had no idea of where to go, so he did the only rational thing, walk forward. Placing one foot infront of the other, he only got seven steps out on the sidewalk before he colapsed.

**Piper's POV (This is in first person tell me how you like it compared to my Third person POV)**

My dad, Tristan McLean, was lecturing me on steeling stuff and telling me not to do it. He didn't seem to understand though, I will keep doing it until I get his attention. I had recently stolen a BMW, and I went though the drill with him without even listening to him. "Yes dad, I won't steal again." I was looking out the window when I noticed a badly scarred man unconsious on the sidewalk. He looked like he was my age and he had raven black hair. I couldn't see his eyes, though it seemed as if I could feel power rolling off him even while he was unconsious. He did look like one of the hot bad boy type of guys. "DAD! STOP THE CAR!" The car came to a screeching stop right next to the boy. I ran out of the car and attempted to pick the boy up.

"Well dad are you going to help me?"

"Umm umm yeah sure honey" my dad mumbled before coming out of the car and helping me pick the boy up and lift him into our limosine.

**Line Break - Thrird POV Focussed on Percy**

"Where am I?" Percy asked tiredly before he jumped into a defensive stance realizing he didn't know who these people were. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" He asked in a demanding voice."

"Geez we pick you up off the street and bring you to our house to feed you and this is how you repay us? How kind." Piper replied in a somewhat tired and sarcastic tone.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't being attacked. I haven't had the eisiest life, and one can never be too cautios." Percy then walked back over to his chair and sat down with an appologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry to bring you in here without asking you first, you just seemed like you needed-"

"You have nothing to appologise for, I'm sorry for acting so rash when I first got here though."

"Then let us restart" said the man that tried appologising to Percy. "My name is Tristan McLean. And you are?"

"Perceus Jackson, though since I consider you a friend for you hospitality towards me for taking me im you can call me Percy"

"Hi I'm Piper!" Said the sarcastic girl from earlier.

Percy was immediatelly attracted to piper, though he pushed those thoughts out of his head remembering how his last relationship had ended. Though he couldn't help thinking that she was quite a beautiful girl with her kalidiskope eyesand tanned skin since she is part Native American. "N-Nice to meet you" was all Percy could stutter out. Piper just blushed a little and smiled "Nice to meet you too Percy."

"Well now that we all have gotten to know eachother, let's eat." Tristan exclaimed. Just then Percy looked down and the delicious smells of extremely well prepaired chicken got caught in his nose. He devoured his food like a demon, and before Tristan or Piper could finish one peice, he had finished his entire plate. He then gulped all his water down, and noticed Piper Gawking at him, Percy just smiled sheepishly and said "Let's just leave it to I haven't ate well in quite some time." Piper's face turned a crimson red at that comment.

**Line Break (Just like 10 minutes of eating and stuff)  
**

"Well, now that we have all finished our meals and I hope you enjoyed that Percy, we will have to enjoy sleeping arangements. Percy, I'm really not sure where to have you sleep as all of the rooms are taken currently."

Before Percy could reply Piper cut in, "Dad, he could sleep in my room."

Tristan made a face at Piper that Percy didn't seem to understand. Piper, realizing why he gave the strange face though, said "No dad I didn't mean like that!" She said while blushing a scarlet red.

Percy, finally seeming to understand why Tristan made a face at him sleeping in Piper's room cut in saying "I could sleep on the floor in her room. All I need is a blanket and a pillow, though I have slept in much worse sleeping conditions." and he had, as a stygian iron cell in Tartarus isn't the most comfortable of places to sleep.

"Ok it's settled then" Tristan said with a look of relief on his face. "Percy will be sleeping in Piper's room on the GROUND." He finished while emphisizing the word ground.

**A/N: I was hoping to make this chapter a little bit longer, but I had less time than I thought I would. Anyway, enjoy. Please favorite, follow and review as it makes me happy to know other people are enjoying my story. This chapter is dedicated to kingofsecrets15, who is an awesome writer that has wrote 2 really good PJO books. I recommend checking out his profile, he is in my favorite authors tab so you can just click on that. BYE :D (If you noticed any mistakes please notify me in the reviews)**


	6. Chapter 5 Voices in my Head

**A/N: WAZUP! Sorry about the slightly late update i've been busy today though. Listening to Eminem while writing this. Umm... anyway I'll cut this short and say read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ... Well, last I checked I'm not in a hottub so obviously I'm not Rick Riordan**

**Third POV foccused on Percy**

Percy was sitting on the couch in Piper's giant room when she walked in. "Hey Percy. You can take a bath" said Piper while pointing at a door. For some reason, when she said bath, Percy started shaking.

_**Flashback**_

_Hyperion was wrapping Percy up in bubble wrap "Hey shrimp, still think daddy's gonna come and save you? Well, yets put that to the test." He then dumped Percy in a large bathtub full of water. "HA HA HA!" Hyperion cruely laughed. "Remember that time that you told Charon that you died in a bathtub? Well it might finally come true!" Hyperion lifted Percy out of the tub ten minutes later and unwrapped him. He then dropped him on the cold hard ground _**(Guess what song that was in the reviews!) **_and with a ear splitting 'CRACK' Percy's skull cracked and fell into unconsiousness._

_**Flashback End**_

"Percy? Percy is something wrong?" Piper asked in an obviously concerning voice.

'Annabeth didn't care for me like that, why do I still have feelings for her' Percy thought.

**Your right. Annabeth didn't care for you at all. She used you, she always hated you. **

'What the Hell? Since when did I have voices in my head? Am I finally going insane?' Percy couldn't dwell on that thought much longer though because Piper was shaking him.  
"PERCY! PERCY are you ok?"

"Yeah fine, thanks Piper. Just having some flashbacks" Percy said, shuddering when he mentioned the flashbacks.

"Well, ok. You should go take a bath now. Or a shower, from what just happened I don't think you like bath's very well."

Percy smiled as she said that. "Thanks"

**Line Break**

"Good night Piper" Percy said as the lights went out.

"Good night Percy" Piper watched him for a minute, to see if he was comfortable. It looked like he was fine to her, except for one thing, he was shivering. 'Well I can't just let him freeze' She thought to herself. "Percy your shivering" She mentioned.

Y-Yeah I've been sl-sleeping in m-much h-h-hotter climates recently."

"This bed is large you can sleep on that side of it" Piper said, pointing to the far end of the bed.

"Thanks Piper" Percy said as he slipped into the side of the bed furthest from Piper. As Piper watched him go to sleep, she coulnd't help but think 'he looks cute when he sleeps'.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the shorter chapter. I was really busy today, and I didn't have much time at all to write, but I promised a chapter today. Also I appologise for it having no action at all, really this was just a set up chapter. I was wondering, do you humans want me to make the antagonist of the story the same as canon (the Gaea theme) or make my own up since I can quickly come up with a decent plot that is different than that. BYE**


	7. Chapter 6 - Annabeth

**A/N Read note at bottem, thats all.**

Annabeth's POV

The hunters were visitting today, which meant I would see Thalia again. I had only seen her twice since after the war, and each time she either refused to talk to me or called me stupid and prideful. Anyways, I wanted to make ammends with her finally, so I walked over to where she was. She was at the archery range shooting. _'Twang'"_ Thalia I"- as soon as she heard me she spun around with an arrow notched.

"Look what I caught!" She hissed. "I found a monster. So monster, why is it that you wish to speak"

I saw hatred in her eyes, hatred towards me. It was hard to believe we had ever been friends, Even sisters at a time. When you see us, you would think that we have been enemies our entire lives. Never friends. "Thalia I wanted to be friends with you again, I forgive you for all you have done. I-"

"Idiot" She hissed. "So you want me to apologise to you, for helping protect the hero that you helped encourage the death to. The best hero the world has ever known, the one man in the world that the hunters don't despise. And, He loved you. He killed that evil brat Heracles, who sided with the Titans and was about to kill you. But, in return you helped sentance him to death. You disgust me."

"Thalia, please listen. I'm sorry. I just want to be friends again."

"I'll tell you what, if you bring Percy back, I will be your friend. But it will take a lot more than an appology to bring him back." She then laughed a cold laugh and a giant lightning bolt shot down from the sky. Afraid it would hit me, I hit the ground and covered my head with my arms. The shock never came. Instead, the bolt hitting just inches away from where my head was, a giant cloud of smoke rose from the ground. It was a full minute before I could see again, and by the time I could, Thalia was gone. I started walking back to the Athena cabin, head down as I was in a depressed mood. When I arrive at my cabin, I walked over to my bed. On it, i saw a new book. I read the title, and it read The Last Olympian I then looked the back and noticed it was fiction. I usually don't read fiction books, but I can always make exceptions. I sat down on my bed and decided to read.

After about three hours, I was near the end of the book. So far, it seems that this book has been surprisingly exactly like what actually happened. I decided that some devine force created it, though I had no idea which. I am now at the last few pages of the book:

_"Annabeth" Luke rasped. "Did you ever love me?" _

_Annabeth thought for a second, then replied, "Yes luke, but only like a brother"_

_Luke sighed and said "maybe that is for the best. Goodbye." Luke then passed away_

_While Annabeth was sobbing, Percy noticed some movement in the shadows behind her. He then saw a glint. It looked like iron. Percy looked closer and saw that came from a knife. He tried to see who wielded it, and saw it was Heracles. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy noticed Heracles twitch. Heracles then ran out of his hiding spot, strait at Annabeth. 'That traitorous bitch' Percy thought, as he grabbed his sword and hurled it at Heracles. It hit him strait in the chest, knocking him down and killing him. Annabeth turned around, but only to see Heracles disinagrating as he whispered to her "Percy" Cough "traitor". _

I then closed the book as grief overcame me as I finally realized that Percy really never was the monster, I am.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, but I have been really busy. Tell me how you like it, and please vote in the poll. Bye!**


End file.
